


Emulate

by Jaegev



Series: EreAnnie Oneshots [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 12:27:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12557380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaegev/pseuds/Jaegev
Summary: rival, strive to equal





	Emulate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dorminchu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorminchu/gifts).



It starts like this.

The emerald eyed boy, enthused by her unique fighting, is offered to be trained by her. He accepts. Day in and day out they meet, sometimes on the training grounds, but mostly in the woods. "I just like the quiet, I'm not a huge fan of people watching me." He understands. "It's alright Ann, I get it."

They stay silent for a few moments before she speaks up again. "The sun is starting to set, we should head back." Instead he gives her a funny look. "Hah? What, are you afraid of the dark?" She sighs. "Of course I am, I'm just a frail maiden, aren't I?" Scoffing, he walks over to her. "You're a shit liar." She looks up into his eyes, emerald meeting sapphire. "Alright, I'm just tired. I'd like to go rest for the night."

He grabs her wrist as she begins to walk away, and she stops. "What?" He is looking at the ground. "Not yet, we aren't done training." He looks angry. "We can't just stop because you're tired, we only have a few weeks left and I'm not even close to beating you!"

She does as she always has and flips him onto his back. "So you wish to emulate me, eh?" He nods. She's on top of his waist, and they stare into each other's eyes. "As you wish, Jaeger, just a few more hours." He grins widely as she stands up. Scrambling to his feet, adrenaline pumping through his veins, he readies himself for the fight. They go on until the sun rises again, signaling morning. 

"Do you wish to go on, Jaeger?" He spits somewhere off to the side and nods.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! This was inspired by my favorite EreAnnie writer Dorminchu. I plan on writing more often! Thanks for reading!
> 
> Also check me out on wattpad under the same user.


End file.
